familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ariogala
| |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = Lithuania |subdivision_type1 = Ethnographic region |subdivision_name1 = Samogitia |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Kaunas County |subdivision_type3 = Municipality |subdivision_name3 = Raseiniai district municipality |subdivision_type4 = Eldership |subdivision_name4 = Ariogala eldership |subdivision_type6 = Capital of |subdivision_name6 = Ariogala eldership |established_date = 1253 |established_title = First mentioned |established_date2 = 1792 |established_title2= Granted city rights |population_total = 3,376 |population_as_of = 2009 |timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 }} Ariogala ( ) is a city in central Lithuania. It is located on the Dubysa River, which flows through the town. Population ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = left:50 right:40 top:20 bottom:20 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify Colors = id:gray1 value:gray(0.9) DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:4200 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:200 start:0 gridcolor:gray1 PlotData = bar:1667 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:697 width:15 text:697 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1832 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:91 width:15 text:91 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1841 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:344 width:15 text:344 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1888 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:1907 width:15 text:1907 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1897 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:2378 width:15 text:2378 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1923 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:1197 width:15 text:1197 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1959 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:2375 width:15 text:2375 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1970 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:2979 width:15 text:2979 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1979 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:3846 width:15 text:3846 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1989 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:4033 width:15 text:4033 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:1999 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:4150 width:15 text:4150 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2000 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:4136 width:15 text:4136 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2001 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:3897 width:15 text:4136 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2002 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:4200 width:15 text:4200 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2003 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:3700 width:15 text:3700 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2004 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:3685 width:15 text:3685 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2005 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:3627 width:15 text:3627 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2006 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:3550 width:15 text:3550 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2007 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:3503 width:15 text:3503 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2008 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:3458 width:15 text:3458 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2009 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:3474 width:15 text:3474 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2010 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:3331 width:15 text:3331 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2015 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:3036 width:15 text:3036 textcolor:red fontsize:8px bar:2018 color:gray1 width:1 from:0 till:2883 width:15 text:2883 textcolor:red fontsize:8px Name Ariogala is the Lithuanian name of the city. Versions of the name in other languages include Samogitian: Ariuogala, Polish: Ejragoła, Russian: Эйрагола Eiragola, Belarusian: Эйрагола Eirahola, Yiddish: אייראַגאָלע Eyragole. History Ariogala is one of the oldest settlements in Lithuania, known from 1252 or 1253 (when the land of Eregalle is mentioned), multiple times devastated by the Teutonic Knights. Ariogala is mentioned in Mindaugas' papers, in which he dedicated one half of the lands of Ariogala to the newly established Lithuanian diocese, which later in 1257 were handed over to the Bishop Christian of Livonia. In the 14th century there stood a wooden castle of Ariogala, which was burned down by the crusaders in 1382. During the times of Vytautas there stood Ariogala Manor. After the Battle of Grunwald better growth opportunities opened for Ariogala, so around 1416 first Christian church was built in Ariogala. In XVI century it was believed that Ariogala was a birthplace of Vytenis. From 1529 or 1592 Ariogala received a town status, and in the 17th century Ariogala's market and trading privileges are mentioned, Ariogala County established. On 12 April 1792, by king Stanislaw August's decree Ariogala was given the status of a free city based on Magdeburg Law, and Coat of arms (City Emblem) for Ariogala was assigned; although in the summer of the same year due to changes in the political situation self-governing autonomy weakened, and in 1795 Ariogala's city rights were suspended by Imperial Russian government. In 1842 Ariogala's public primary school was established, and in 1852 the Christian parish school was established that operated up until 1863. In 1847 Ariogala's Evangelical Lutheran Church was built, it was demolished in 1944. In 1880 post office was set up in Ariogala, that was burned down during the World War I. At the beginning of 20th century Ariogala's Hospital was established. In 1907 separate schools for boys and girls were established in Ariogala. During the World War II Ariogala, as the entire Lithuania, was occupied by Nazi Germany. In 1941 all the Jews from Ariogala and some nearby villages were gathered in a ghetto.http://yahadmap.org/#village/ariogala-kaunas-lithuania.1036 At the end of August/beginning of September 1941, around 700 Jewish men, women and children were shot in a field near the village. On 3 August 1944, the town of Ariogala was burned down and occupied by the Soviet Union army. After the war up until 1948 the United Kestutis partisan congregation – Vaidotas team of Anti-Soviet resistance was active in Ariogala area, the newspaper "Freedom Bell" was published. On 28 December 1956 city rights were reinstated. During the Soviet times a few industries were established in Ariogala: reinforced concrete factory, "Šatrija" sewing factory subsidiary, and office of the Raseiniai irrigation construction factory. References Notes * Gyventojų skaičius metų pradžioje (Population statistics). Lithuanian Department of Statistics. * Geographical data. administrative territorial division. Lithuanian Department of Statistics. Category:Cities in Kaunas County Category:Cities in Lithuania Category:Kovno Governorate Category:Ariogala Category:Articles which contain graphical timelines Category:Holocaust locations in Lithuania